


Grave Robber and Detective

by girlnamedlance



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Twins, long lost twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Izumi siblings are shocked to find that they have a third sibling they have never met. What kind of life has this guy lead and where will he go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave Robber and Detective

**Author's Note:**

> For the "au: all-human square"

Hina’s mind reeled all the way to the airport. Not only did she have another brother, but the kind of life he had lead… 

Kougami had given them the general details earlier that day.

“He was a magnificent grave robber!” Mr. Kougami had said in that boisterous way of his over teleconference. His bored assistant, Erika Satonaka, held the tablet screen in front of her. Hina wasn’t sure if this was a subject to be discussed whilst baking a cake, but she didn’t raise any objections.

“What is his name?” Shingo asked.

“Ankh is what he goes by. His old name is still under investigation,” Kougami replied.

Of course finding out he had an identical twin was something else entirely for Shingo. He had a considering look on his face, and he felt more like Officer Izumi than Hina’s kind brother. “I trust your research, Mr. Kougami. But you’ll understand if I have some National Security friends of mine look into this as well.”

“Of course!” The sudden loudness made Hina jump. “I would expect nothing less. The truth is a noble desire, but no less consuming than any other. Magnificent!”

And not even an hour later, here they were in a Kougami Foundation car, headed to the airport to pick up a sibling they hadn’t any idea had ever existed. Ankh had been given the choice to either return to Japan and be an antiquities security consultant for the Kougami Foundation, or spend time in a dismal prison in some dusty part of the world.

When they arrived at the airport, Satonaka’s tablet displayed the name “Ankh” while they waited for him at baggage claim. Meanwhile, Hina’s mind continued to race. What was he going to be like? Sure he was a thief, but maybe he was ready to turn his life around. Long-lost twin brothers, one a cop, the other a thief. it was like something from a drama.

As anxious as she felt, it probably paled next to what Shingo was thinking. She looked up at him, searching his features for some sign of what he was feeling. He apparently felt her eyes on him, and he looked down at her with a smile. “We can do this, right?” He gave her hand a squeeze. Hina wasn’t sure if he was attempting to reassure her or himself.

Hina returned the smile with a grin of her own. “Yeah!”

“There he is,” Satonaka said flatly.

First impressions are important. Crucial. The one Ankh made was staggering, especially when compared to his twin. He wore pointed, studded ankle boots with a small heel, bright red tight jeans, a t-shirt with some manner of fancy lettering on it, and a black button shirt with one red sleeve worn open on top. It was alarmingly similar to how Shingo dressed off-duty, just with a completely different color palette and attitude. 

But the biggest difference was in his hair. Perhaps it could be better described as a crest. It was bleached, shaved on one side, and the remaining hair was all shoved to the other side into a curly pile.

He strode coolly over to Satonaka, Hina, and Shingo. “Does he speak Japanese?” Hina hissed to Satonaka. Would they even be able to communicate? This could get complicated in ways Hina hadn’t yet been able to consider. There was no time for her question to be answered, though.

“The Kougami Foundation welcomes you back to Japan, Ankh,” Satonaka said formally. 

Ankh’s eyes flitted from her to Shingo. Satonaka did not appear affected at all by his lack of response. Ankh took another couple of steps toward Shingo, and met his eyes. 

“It’s good to finally meet you,” Shingo said. “I only found out about you today, but I look forward to getting to know you. They probably told you I’m a detective, but I believe in second chances. You don’t have to worry about any biases from us.”

“Right!” Hina confirmed, with an earnest grin and nod. “I’m Hina. I’ll be looking forward to getting to know you. Tell me, what do you like to eat? I’ll make it for dinner tonight.” She just hoped it wasn’t something too complicated. 

Ankh gave Hina a surveying look. He looked like he was trying to look inside of her. His piercing gaze was steady. He didn’t blink much, she realize.

Shingo must have noticed Hina’s discomfort, and raised his hand to rest it on her shoulder. At that movement, Ankh fixed Shingo in that gaze again. Shingo met his eyes. Hina thought this process was a bit like letting a stray come close and sniff your hand on its own terms. Shingo was a little unsure, but he didn’t back down. He had more pride than that.

Finally, Ankh broke the standoff. He gathered up the tan knapsack he had slung over one shoulder and shoved it against Shingo’s chest. A cloud of dust rose around it and left a tan print on Shingo’s shirt. “I want a popsicle,” he answered, in rough, but unaccented Japanese. 

“S-sure!” Hina answered. “Ice cream sounds great!” Maybe he’d been away from modern creature comforts for far too long.

“Right this way,” Satonaka said in her usual flat, businesslike tone. She lead the way back toward the car. 

This was going to be tough, Hina decided. But there was nothing she and Shingo couldn’t take on together. Or so she’d hoped.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Freedom and the Tomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854701) by [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance)




End file.
